


Ragnarok Now

by JesterMonkey



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Confrontations, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have grown up now and Hellboy couldn't be any prouder. One, Elly, takes after Hellboy. Elly is an absolute sweet-heart despite being as fucked up looking as Hellboy himself. Then there's Trevor, he takes after Liz and is kind of a pain in the ass. Hellboy abandoned his role in the destruction of our world; so perhaps one of his children will take his place?<br/>Hellboy's family goes to confront the one who claims they'll bring about the apocalypse because their father just wasn't able to.</p>
<p>((Based on my own idea for Hellboy 3 and fused with Ron Perlman's.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarok Now

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it turns out Ron Perlman and I share the same plot idea for Hellboy 3. I would be lying if I said that that didn't rattle my fangirlly bones. If you haven't read my other story titled "Hellboy's Kin", I'd suggest you read that because I'll be using the characters and names from there.
> 
> Seriously, I love this idea immensely and if Hellboy 3 is going down I want to be there as it happens (I'm totally dreaming but I've got stars to reach, damn it.) Seriously Del Toro, I do not care about Pacific Rim, give Hellboy the proper send off he deserves.

The pale flames gently flickered on the charred hard-wood surfaces of the cottage. The sounds of groaning wood and Trevor’s own heavy breathing rang in his ears. Trevor took in his surroundings as he regained his composure. The stairway has collapsed into a large bonfire at the far end of the room. All of the furniture and décor in the room had been burnt to a crisp, giving off a strange yet sickly sweet smell in its smoke.

Trevor sighed and looked down to his hands, which were still alight. He watched carefully as the flames slowly began to wither and die on his palms. The flames on his right hand were a deeper shade of yellow and danced on the thin markings on his hand.

He’d been born with it. The strange, swirling pattern on his right arm were similar to that on his father’s right shoulder, only they continued down to his knuckles. No one told him what they meant. Abe had a vague idea as to what the markings would have symbolised but Abe just wouldn’t tell him.

Trevor adjusted his black shirt and jeans, brushing away the stray embers. He sighed deeply as he brushed his fingers through his hair. He was considered pretty good-looking; like an angel or some garbage like that. He was like his mother in a lot of ways, he shared the same short, black hair and fair skin. He also shared a similar distaste for his abilities. He was the slimmest in his family and the least prone to violence.

“Trevor!” A stern and familiar voice barked.

Trevor sighed again and looked to the figure behind him with distaste on his tongue. “Hi, Dad.” He said with a soft grin.

His family was there to greet him, a disappointed frown on each of their faces.

He looked to his father; the tall and intimidating creature stood roughly five feet away. Most called him Hellboy. He looked to his father with a look of defiance as he noticed that his father had bothered to bring his favourite gun along with him. Hellboy was like a crimson demon; red skin, coarse, black hair and a tail, horns and hooves combination like icing on the cake. Trevor knew he wasn’t a demon, though. Until only recently, he didn’t know that his father was in fact a god, a god who wasted his potential.

Trevor sighed, looking to Hellboy’s left where his mother stood. She also had a gun in hand, which was disappointing to him. Elizabeth Sherman, or “Mom”, passed on her ‘gift’ of pyro-kinesis onto Trevor. His mother also had wasted potential, though not as big of a waste as his father’s. His mother usually looked to him with a soft and kind expression on her face so the furious scowl she gave her son was completely foreign to him. Trevor loved his mother, after all, without her he would never have learnt all of his capabilities. What he hated about her complete unwillingness to listen to her son whenever he really needed her.

To his father’s right was his older sister, Elly. Elly was like her father in many ways, even down to her sweet-tooth and love of cats. Elly was Hellboy 2.0. She was more agile, slimmer, wittier and actually trained in combat rather than the punching and shooting technique their father utilized. Elly features were less intimidating, some would go so far as to say she was rather adorable, much like a younger Hellboy.

The only family member who appeared to be missing was Abe Sapien, the man he almost wished his father had of been like. Trevor looked to Abe for guidance, seeing as he was incredibly intelligent and more than willing to help him out. Trevor learnt a lot from Abe, more than he learnt from his own father.

All Hellboy ever taught Trevor was how to correctly shoot a gun and how to be disappointed in yourself for not living up to your father’s expectations.

Hellboy shook his head at him. “Trev, what are you doing?”

Trevor smiled at him. “Living up to the family name.”

“What do you mean?” Liz asked with a sigh.

“I’m going to do what you should have done years ago, Dad.” Trevor began. “You could have brought about the end of this miserable world. Finally, you could fit in with society. Finally, THEY would be the freaks…But you chose to prolong the inevitable. Dad, we have to destroy them or else they’ll destroy themselves. You were the right hand of doom, Dad…well thanks the Gods you made a spare key.”

The two women looked down to the ground and furrowed their brows. Hellboy simply stared at his son and snarled.

“What’s gotten into you?” Hellboy shouted. “You’re not the kid I raised.”

“You didn’t raise me, now did you? If anything, Elly is the one you raised.” He replied with a low tone in his voice. “But the child who grew up in that horrid place you called home…He died long ago, the knowledge that he’d been lied to all of his life killed him. Now the person you see before you…this kid is gonna change the world.”

“By ‘change’, you really mean ‘destroy’, don’t you?” Elly chimed in. “Don’t try and play this of as if you’re some all-powerful god who’s giving us some sort of blessing, Trev.”

Trevor stared at his sister and chuckled. “Well, really I’m a Demi-God.”

“Great, Dad, he thinks he’s Jesus or something.” Elly rolled her eyes.

“Comparing me to Christ? How limited.” Trevor mused. “Only to be expected from you.”

Elly started to charge at him with a blazing fury in her eyes but Hellboy pulled her back by the tail. He bolted towards Trevor and lifted him up with his left hand. Trevor shrieked as his feet left the floorboards.

“Listen here, you little brat! Cut the crap!” Hellboy hissed. He paused, sighed, and put Trevor back on solid ground. Hellboy rested a hand on Trevor’s shoulder. “Please come home.”

Trevor smiled softly and nodded. Hellboy smiled and turned his back to his son as the family started to walk out of the charred cottage.

Then there was a sharp pain in Hellboy’s back.

Liz screamed out and ran over to Hellboy’s side, pulling out the dagger from his back. She looked up to her son who simply stared down at her.

“Now you treat me like your son?!” Trevor screamed. “You think you have the audacity to play that act now?!”

Elly roared. She charged at her brother once more, she was successful in bowling him onto the floor since her father wasn’t there to stop her. She pinned Trevor and punched his face. She grabbed his chin and stared straight into his eyes. They were a completely different colour than before.

Elly stared into Trevor’s eyes, her harsh frown slowly evaporated into a mournful smile.

“Trev, you look awful.” Elly sighed.

Trevor frowned and kicked Elly off of him. Trevor got to his feet and erupted into an inferno. He spread his arms wide as he set the building alight once more. Hellboy and Liz covered mouths as they watched their son march towards them with an unholy expression on his face.

“This is what you birthed. You brought me into this world.” Trevor said bluntly. “How could you? How could you bring someone like me into a world like this? Every second is like torture. Every step I take feels like a thousand needles are stabbing into the muscle.”

Trevor stood over Hellboy and grinned at him. “And I’m going to put a stop to it…right now.” Trevor hissed.

Hellboy placed his gun at Trevor’s stomach. “Oh, shut your mouth, kid.” Hellboy said softly before pulling the trigger.

Trevor flew back several feet and collapsed to the ground, the flames still radiating off of his body. Elly got to her feet and stolled towards her brother, who writhed on the floor in pain. Trevor grabbed her hoof as she stared down at him with cold eyes, despite the temperature.

“How…How come you aren’t…burning?” Trevor moaned.

Elly kicked his hand off of her hoof and kicked his side. Trevor coughed up blood and groaned.

“We’re fire-proof, idiot.” Elly hissed as she turned away from her brother.

Elly walked over to her parents and held her father’s stone hand. She looked back to Trevor as he burned his way through the floorboards and presumably made his escape. Elly shook her head and looked to Liz.

“He won’t stop, will he Mom?” Elly sighed.

Hellboy lifted his head and looked to his daughter. “I’ll stop him. Whatever it takes, I’ll get him back.”

Elly looked down to the floor which was still on fire. Everything was still on fire, in fact. Elly looked back to her mother; the flames were coming from her.

**Author's Note:**

> True Story:
> 
> I literally cried after watching Hellboy: The Golden Army because I realised that we may never get to see his twins!
> 
> I don't really know why Trevor's in some random cottage, just asume teen angst brought him there.


End file.
